


Drinks and A Movie (With a Friend)

by darkangel86



Series: Drinks [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic Movie Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Do you find it at all weird that our boyfriends blew us off tonight to spend time with each other?” Clary asked Alec, a slightly concerned tone to her voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like these two being friends, damn it! I would kill for a friendship between them on the show. Until that happens, I'm just gonna keep writing them hanging out and doing stupid shit together. :D

“Do you find it at all weird that our boyfriends blew us off tonight to spend time with each other?” Clary asked Alec, a slightly concerned tone to her voice.

“Weird?” Alec asked. “Yes.” He answered with a sigh as he relaxed back into his chair. “But I'm not worried if that's what you mean.”

“Do you think we should be? Worried, I mean.” Clary asked, eyeing Alec seriously.

“About what exactly?” Alec asked, peering at Clary over the rim on his wine glass.

“Aren't they spending a lot of time together lately? I mean, case in point, tonight! Jace and I were supposed to go to the movies, one that it took me weeks to talk him into seeing in the first place, and then an hour before we were meant to meet up I get a text from him canceling because something with Magnus came up. I mean, that's weird, Alec.” Clary sighed.

“No weirder than you canceling on Jace last week to go out with me.” Alec countered.

“We went patrolling, Alec. We didn't go for drinks. We weren't just hanging out. It was work.”

“So maybe what Jace is doing with Magnus tonight is work too.” Alec tried.

Clary glared.

“Come on, Fray, what do you want me to say? You think Jace and Magnus are, what? Cheating on us? With each other? Seriously.” Alec leveled her with the most ridiculous 'bitch please' face Clary could ever remember seeing on him.

“Okay, fine. You've got a point.” Clary pouted. “I just really wanted to see this movie tonight.”

Alec sighed. He knew he was going to end up regretting this in the end but for some reason, he hated seeing Clary upset.

“Fine. Let's go.” Alec said, standing and offering his hand to her. “Let's go see this movie you're so impatient to see.”

Clary laughed, jumping from her seat and throwing her arms around Alec's neck for a quick hug.

“You're the best, Alec!”

&&

“I hate you so much, Fray. _By the Angel_!” Alec exclaimed as they exited the movie theater. He knew he was bright red but there was nothing he could do to shake the embarrassed flush covering his neck and face.

Clary smirked from her place at his side as she looped her arm through his.

“Seriously, Alec. It wasn't that bad.” She giggled.

“Clary, that was... that was. That was _porn_.” Alec hissed the last word as his eyes darted back and forth, making sure no one was listening to them.

“Smut, Alec. That was smut. And it was good, right?” Clary asked, eyes bright with laughter.

Alec pulled a disgusted face and Clary lost what little resolve she had.

“God, Alec, I'm sorry. I didn't even think!” Clary cackled, clutching her stomach as she doubled over laughing.

“What kind of person watches that kind of filth in public!” Alec exclaimed with wide eyes. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to erase those imagines from his mind on his own. Already he was contemplating asking Magnus to remove the memories for him. He shuddered at the thought of never being able to rid himself of the horrible things he'd just witnessed. “No wonder Jace canceled on you tonight.”

“Oh hush.” Clary said, smacking Alec's arm. “I mean, fine. It was kind of bad, wasn't it?”

“Clary, I've seen a lot of evil in my life but that takes the cake. That's right, isn't it? I think I heard Magnus use that expression once. It seems appropriate right now.” Alec said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, Alec, it works.” Clary grinned. “I'll owe you one for watching it with me, how about that?” She said.

“Deal.” Alec agreed instantly. “You probably owe me more than one after that but I'll take what I can get.”

“Drinks?” Clark asked, shaking her head and smiling up at the taller man.

“After that? I need more than one so yes. And you're paying.” Alec insisted. “And that is not the one you owe me. I'm saving that for later.” He said with a smirk of his own.

“I'm going to regret this, aren't I?” Clary groaned.

“Very much.” Alec chuckled.

“Fine.” Clary huffed. “Admit it thought. The lead guy? He's hot, right?” She asked, looking up at Alec with wide, far too innocent eyes.

Alec felt his cheeks begin to heat. He refused to meet her gaze.

“He was okay. I guess.” Alec mumbled.

Clary grinned.

“Just okay? Alright, Alec, if you say so.” Clary laughed as she once again looped her arm through Alec's. “Hunter's Moon?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Alec replied, finally looking down at her. “Maybe we can play a game of pool? Magnus taught me a couple of things and I can't exactly use it against him so you're gonna have to do.”

“Bring it on, Lightwood.” Clary challenged with a grin.

“Be careful, Fray.” Alec warned. 

Clary laughed as she tugged Alec around the corner in the direction of the Hunter's Moon.

“Fine. He was hot.” Alec blurted as they lost themselves in the darkness of the street.

Clary's laughter could be heard for two blocks.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the movie Clary drug Alec to was Fifty Shades Darker. Poor Alec. lmao ;)


End file.
